


Close to Home [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: DCU
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, GSA, Hate Crimes, High School, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murder mystery at Smallville High drives Kon to brush up on his detective skills – and his undercover work. He might need to call in some help. Good thing his best friend is an expert at both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Home [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Close to Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16552) by iesika. 



> Runs 6:36:34. Cover art by [sammage_art](http://sammage-art.livejournal.com/); cover design and podbook compiled by me. Editing help from AilisT, rjcreighton, originally, kdheart, & jelazakazone.
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** homophobic slurs  & language, racial slurs, mentions of child abuse, general discussion of hate crimes and the death of a teenager (OC).

**MP3 (single file) [363.4MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Close%20to%20Home.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**MP3 (ZIP of individual chapters) [367.6MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Close%20to%20Home.zip) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [282.3MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Close%20to%20Home.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> JFC I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT. Man.
> 
> This is, by a LOT, the longest podfic I have ever finished. I knew basically from the moment cantarina and I started matching people for ITPE 2015 that I wanted to pod this fic for the24thkey. I'd just reread it recently, it's an old favorite fic of mine, and I had the time this year since I'm not working right now. It took editing help from FIVE PEOPLE (thank you guys ;___; <3), but I managed to finish it just under the wire, and I gotta say, I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> Shout-out to revolutionaryjo for both being my ITPE PODFIC PRODUCTIVITY BUDDY, and letting me use her _unbelievably quiet_ Podfic Recording Closet XD This entire thing was recorded in two days at her place, and I likely wouldn't have finished it without her. Thanks, Jo!
> 
> Huge thanks also the people who helped me edit in the last few days, when I realized it...wasn't actually feasible to both edit eight hours of raw audio by myself, AND do everything I needed to do to prep for ITPE distributions >.> So thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to AilisT, rjcreighton, originally, kdheart, & jelazakazone. Y'all are lifesavers <3
> 
> And HEY, since Reena podded [Scions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5593195) for ME for ITPE, I now have podfics of BOTH the awesome long Tim/Kon fics out there, HOORAY!!!!! \o/


End file.
